Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to an accumulator and charging unit interposed in the refrigerant conduit between the evaporator and the compressor of a vapor-compression refrigeration system to minimize liquid refrigerant ingestion into the compressor and to provide for rapid, visual and proper charging of the system with refrigerant fluid.